legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Liberl Intelligence Division
The Liberl Royal Army's was a Special Operations branch of the Liberl Kingdom established to gather intelligence, mainly regarding movement within Liberl's neighbors like the Erebonian Empire. Following the alleged terrorist threat, the Intelligence Division revealed its true colors as a front to seize power within Liberl to prevent another devastation of the country resulting from the Hundred Days War. History Around the rule of Queen Alicia, Colonel Alan Richard proposed the establishment of the Intelligence Division for the purpose of gathering information. With Liberl sandwiched between two Zemurian giants, Erebonia to the north and Calvard to the east, Colonel Richard argued that information would be Liberl's best weapon in preventing another invasion (he also uttered this before Estelle's task group in the Sealed Area beneath Grancel Castle). Unaware of Richard's true intentions for its establishment, the Intelligence Division's birth received the Queen's blessing. Richard became its first commander and appointed Kanone Almathea as his second-in-command. With the failed rebellion and Richard's arrest for treason, the Intelligence Division ceased to be part of Liberl's military. Regular army units have launched a nationwide manhunt for its remnants in hiding since. In Trails in the Sky SC, remnants of the Intelligence Division under Almathea attempted to free Colonel Richard from Leiston Fortress, where he's currently being held. To do this, they constructed a prototype orbal tank called the Orgueille, which was equipped with a Gospel unit (provided by Ouroboros in the shadows) to shut down orbal defense emplacements. The Royal Guard and Estelle Bright's bracer group managed to corner the tank before it can escape Grancel Harbor and destroy it. Almathea and her troops made a last stand but were utterly defeated. During Almathea's interrogation, Colonel Richard visited his right-hand woman one last time with permission from General Bright. Seeing the error of his ways, he declared the disbandment of the division and its integration to the Royal Army. This act of repentance effectively ended the Intelligence Division. It is unknown what happened to Almathea and the remnants afterward. During the Ouroboros's assault on Grancel, the remnants of the division were reorganized into a special operations battalion under Captain Almathea's command. Hoping to atone for their sins along with Richard, the battalion bested the enhanced jaegers and archaisms terrorizing the city thanks to their experience in hand-to-hand combat, which didn't require orbments. Ouroboros forces were forced to retreat, including four Enforcer agents leading the attack. Composition Although small, the Intelligence Division is composed of Liberl's best soldiers and service personnel. They wear predominantly-black uniforms and wield katar-like blades, heavy spears, and orbal firearms with skill that rivals that of full-fledged Bracers. Richard wields a katana, having studied under Cassius Bright himself during his days as the latter's adjutant. Almathea uses an orbal pistol but also knows orbal arts. Leonhardt, under the alias 2nd Lt. Lorence Belgar, wields his personal sword and orbment. The Intelligence Division has a number of patrol ships under its command, including its exclusive frigate known for its maneuverability. They also train packs of normal and armored hounds to help with search and pursuit operations. Their main garrison is at Leiston Fortress. However, the division is most notable for its command of immense resources in conducting their clandestine operations. They seem to have unprecedented access within the military structure to acquire the necessary hardware and, more importantly, gather information. The extent of their resource pool is unknown, but it's safe to say it's enough to learn about the Aureole, whose knowledge was supposed to be buried along with the ancient civilization that kept it. Notable Members * Col. Alan Richard - Division Commander (released under penal conditions) * Capt. Kanone Almathea - Division Deputy Commander (released under penal conditions) * Leonhardt the Bladelord - under the alias 2nd Lt. Lorence Belgar, Field Commander (revealed as Ouroboros Enforcer No. II, killed in Liber Ark) Category:Kiseki Universe Category:Sora no Kiseki Glossary